


In the Family of Things

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [11]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Kid Fic, POV Sana Starros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sana spends the day with Jacen, then sets up a date with Hera.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Sana Starros, Sana Starros & Jacen Syndulla
Series: Star Wars Femslash [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	In the Family of Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the fan flashworks prompt safe on dreamwidth. Title from the Mary Oliver poem "Wild Geese".

Sana stares down at the toddler as she tells herself that she knows better. This is the type of situation Han would’ve gotten himself into, not her. And yet, here she is with the entire day to get through while keeping General Syndulla’s kid safe. Normally she’s level-headed enough to say no. She knows how to say no! Except Hera is possibly the best pilot she’s ever seen. She’s resourceful and commanding. She’s also beautiful and Sana is self aware enough to realize she has a crush. It still doesn’t explain why she’s agreed to watch Jacen. She’s helping the Rebellion where she can, but being trusted with a high ranking member’s kid is a little more than she bargained for. What does she know about toddlers?

Jacen pokes around her galley calling for Chopper in binary. Sana kneels down so she can talk to Jacen. He frowns at her. “Your mom needed Chopper to go with her, remember?”

Jacen pouts and says something she doesn’t understand.

Sana sits down as she considers who Jacen probably spends the most time with. “Okay kid. I understand Basic and Twi’leki. I don’t know Lasan or Mando’a so we’re gonna have to work together on this. Okay?”

“That’s pathetic,” Jacen bleeps at her in binary.

“Thanks.” She’s being sassed by a toddler. This is going to really be a brilliant day, isn’t it? Ideally she wonders how Hera would react if Jacen returns to her knowing some basic phrases in Hutteses or Rodese. Would that be bad for his development? Probably not. Idly she wonders how many cuss words Chopper has already taught him.

Sansa sighs. “How are we going to keep you occupied and out of trouble?”

Jacen shrugs.

She can watch the kid for the rest of the day and still technically get the cargo she’s hauling delivered on time, but just technically. She doesn’t have to offload the cargo so she wouldn’t be trying to watch a toddler while worrying about cargo. Sana hums to herself thoughtfully, then asks, “Can I pick you up?”

Jacen nods and holds his hands up. She scoops him up and takes him to the cockpit. She drops into the pilot’s seat with him still on her lap and brings up the information she has on the planet she’s supposed to be traveling to. Then she brings up the list of tourist traps. She considers their safety and what’s close to the port. Then she logs a flight plan. She takes no one trying to question or stop her as a good sign.

“Well kid, if we do something fun you have to promise not to wander off, got it?”

He tells her yes in Twi’leki, but then says something else.

Sana’s not sure she trusts him or the potential mess he can make of her ship, but toddlers eventually get tired, right? She hopes as she straps them both in and then has him help her with the navicomputer. She keeps him on her lap and lets him have his hands on the controls, with hers carefully over his, as they land. He sticks close as she supervises the unloading and takes her credits. She tells Jacen that he’s been a great crew-member and gives him a small portion of the credits. He takes them, then huffs that Chopper isn’t there to hide them.

“We can always put it in your backpack,” Sana offers.

Jacen shakes his head before carefully putting the credits in the front pocket of his overalls. He zips it close and pats it. Then he looks up at her, widens his eyes, and holds out his hands. Laughing she picks him up. “That droid is teaching you to be devious, isn’t he?”

She finds them a diner and enjoys a burger while Jacen occupies himself with finger foods. She probably shouldn’t give him his own milkshake, but the souvenir cup it comes in at least has a lid so he carries it with him as they walk to the aquarium that’s nearby. After that it's easy to amble near him as he goes from display to display. She read the descriptions he jabs his finger at. She washes his hands and then holds him up so he can touch the animals that he’s allowed to, then she carefully washes his hands after. They eat overpriced aquarium food for dinner. He leans into her, eyes blinking slowly as he struggles to keep them open. As they head towards the exit, Sana worries she’s miscalculated. The exit is just past the gift shop and Jacen slows down as he takes in the selection of toys and shirts. This is going to lead to a tantrum. He’s had a long day, he’s tired, and now there are an overwhelming selection of choices in front of him. This isn’t going to end well. Jacen leans back to look up at her and then gives her hand a reassuring pat.

“Thanks.”

Jacen says what Sana is relatively sure means ‘you’re welcome’ in Lasan. Either that or Zeb’s taught the kid to swear every time someone says thanks to him. Jacen wrinkles his nose at her before telling her the droid equivalent of, “You’re loud.”

Sana raises an eyebrow. Jacen giggles. “Oh, you are lucky you’re cute, kid.”

Sana squares her shoulders and the two of them set out to brave the gift shop. They’ve barely entered when Jacen stops. He leans against her legs and tightens his grip on her hand. His eyes scan the shop slowly, then he points. “Ezra.”

“That’s a purrgil,” Sana tells him.

Jacen nods.

“You want one?”

He nods again. The stuffed toy comes in purple, grey, or green. Jacen selects a purple one and then points at the price tag and pats his pocket. “Enough?”

“Yeah, Jacen, you’ve got enough.”

He grins and then proudly pays for his own toy.

He’s asleep in the copilot’s seat cuddling his toy when they get back to base. Sana is debating putting him in her bunk or figuring out where his room is when Hera comes to collect him. Her eyes sweep over her son in assessment. She smiles softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re okay that I took him off base?”

“The Imperial presence there is shoddy at best. You made sure to log a flight plan and put in an estimated arrival time. You’re quick, resourceful, and good in a fight. Jacen knows when and how to hide.”

“He’s a smart kid, though I didn’t realize you were paying attention to my skills,” Sana says.

“I’ve been paying attention since you vehemently explained to Aphra why kidnapping me is a bad idea.”

Sana smirks. “Oh, really? So if I ask you out to dinner…”

“I think I owe you dinner for watching my kid,” Hera counters as she starts unstrapping Jacen from the seat.

“He’s a good kid. I’d accept dinner, though he and I already ate.”

Hera pulls Jacen into her arms. He snuggles close, one hand still hugging his purrgil. Hera reaches out and squeezes Sana’s hand. “Tomorrow? I have meetings all day, but dinner should work.”

“Tomorrow.” Sana agrees.

Hera smiles at her. “Let me get him settled and I’ll comm you, we can figure out details.”

Sana squeezes Hera’s fingers, then brings them to her lips, shifting her gaze so that she’s looking into Hera’s eyes. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Hera presses her lips together, eyes dancing with hidden laughter.

Sana smirks slowly as she shifts away from Hera’s fingers, keeping her gaze lingering, letting her fingers draw slow circles.

“Oh,” Hera smiles. “Oh, you’re good. I wasn’t expecting you to go all suave wooing.”

“Well, now that I know the feeling is mutual,” Sana says slowly. “You deserve some wooing.”

“Do I?” Hera asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes.”

Hera brings their hands up so she can caress Sana’s face. “This is going to be fun.”

Sana agrees, then lets Hera take her hand back so she can leave and get Jacen settled into bed. Sana drops back into her seat and grins. Flirting is always so much more fun when it’s mutual.


End file.
